United Colony Command
The United Colony Command is a military organization similar to the UNSC that was formed by a number of Separatist Colonies and Rebel Organizations. History The United Colony Command was the brainchild of Matt Dowd, originally as the military branch of the Systems Alliance. When rebel groups gained more power in the reconstruction period following the Human-Covenant War, Dowd released his ideas to the various groups. Formed December 8th, 2557 following declaration of Martial Law by the UNSC, the UCC was made up of over 20 rebel groups and 35 separatist colonies. The United Colony Command split with its sympathizers on May 6th, 2559 and resulted in several large-scale engagements between loyalists and separatists. Over the next 11 years the United Colony Command would grow to 10 million professional soldiers and 600 naval vessels. Information Government The United Colony Command is a Military Government with its seat of government on Contention. Formed by 23 breakaway colonies following the declaration of Martial Law by the UNSC, the UCC has grown to over 100 colonies and has pitted itself against the UNSC for control of Humanity. Controlled Area The UCC spans 178 colones, 48 of with are considered 'Inner' colonies. The population under the UCC numbers just under 21.2 billion, 33% of the post war population. Colonial Joint-Military Forces The CJMF is the official name for the military forces of the UCC. The Central Intelligence Network works as the supervising power in the CJMF, and then is split into the Navy and Marine Corps. United Colony Command Navy The UCC Navy is the branch of the United Colony Command responsible for naval operations. The UCCN is responsible for ship-ship combat, transport and delivery of UCC Marine forces, colonization of new worlds, and for the defense of UCC colonies from invasion. The UCC Fleet is made up of 600 ships divided into 13 smaller Fleets. Fleets are often made up of 50-75 ships depending on the purpose of the fleet. The UCC 9th Fleet participated in the Third Battle for Earth, and although defeated, proved that UNSC military supremacy had come to an end. United Colony Command Marine Corps The United Colony Command Marine Corps is an elite military force that is tasked with conducting almost all ground based operations in UCC military operations. UCC Marines take upon a number of different roles, even more than the UNSCMC. The UCCMC operates a number of Military Installations, Aircraft, Vehicles, Orbital Defense Platforms, Space Stations, and even Starships in its war with the UNSC. UCC Marines can either be stationed on UCC Naval Ships like their UNSC counterparts, or at Garrisons on UCC colonies like the UNSC Army. Marines help the UCC defend its worlds, its ships, and conduct assaults on UNSC targets. Until recently, the UCC has operated vehicles, weapons, ships, and aircraft that the UNSC had, but current research is starting to develop weapons specifically for the United Colony Command. The UCCMC also trains and uses ODSTs that are considered to be the best of the UCC. They operate as the main special forces of the UCC, and are certified to use almost any weapon or vehicle. Colonial Intelligence Network The Colonial Intelligence Network is the smallest, yet most important branch of the UCC. While having little in the way of military presence, CIN is responsible for coordinating all activities of the UCC military. The many scientists and engineers helping to advance the UCC technologically also are part of the Colonial Intelligence Network.